


do not punish me because i am sad

by devil_t_rex



Category: Maniac (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Dysfunctional Family, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/M, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, One Shot Collection, Publish or Perish, Science, Vignette, they deserve to be happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24035740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil_t_rex/pseuds/devil_t_rex
Summary: A series of vignettes following a larger story because I need to get back into the writing groove. Two storylines, really. I need more James/Azumi content
Relationships: Annie Landsberg/Owen Milgrim, Azumi Fujita/James Mantleray
Kudos: 4





	do not punish me because i am sad

“Dr James Mantleray, neurochemist.”  
“Dr Fujita,” the woman replied, her lips slightly parted. He couldn’t help but analyse- the empty cigarette box on her desk, her dusty demeanour. Neurotic. A little like him. He knew a couple of things about her. Facts, papers, accolades. He thought about his mother. Then Dr Fujita. How she seemed to be the perfect composite of things that his mother was not. She was safe. His mother spelt danger with every wrinkle on her face. Fujita was calculating, precise, elegant. His mother was gregarious, messy, pseudoscientific.  
Fujita glides towards him, stopping short of a few centimetres off his face and interrupting his train of thoughts.  
“So, what’s this experiment you’re thinking of?” 

James stuttered. Again, and again. “Drug trials,” he said, tension accentuating each consonant.  
“May I see the papers?”  
“Of course,” he replied, allowing some confidence to leach through a smile.  
Fujita smiled back.


End file.
